Sequal to Invincible
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: SURPRISE MGK FANS ! A lot of people have been requesting for me to continue "Invincible" for a long time, so I finally decided to make one !
1. Chapter 1 : All We Have

**(Recap ; Kell's P.O.V)**

_I opened my eyes and looked down to see my girl in my arms. It was about noon and she was still sleeping, so I decided to let her continue. After I used the guest bathroom , I went back to her room where she was snoring quietly and I reached into her jean pockets and whipped out her cell phone to get Megan's number. I stepped out of the room and went to the porch so Dayla wouldn't hear our conversation._

_"Hey Megan, this is Kells. What does Dayla like to eat for breakfast?"_

_"She likes pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and hash-browns. So you might want to go shopping lol"_

_"Damn, she eats like me." I laughed._

_"Thanks." I hung up._

_I put the phone back where I got it from and started cooking everything. My aunt taught me how to cook before she passed away._

_Once everything was done, I set out plates._

_"Something smells amazing" I heard her getting up and yawning._

_"Morning handsome" She smiled._

_"Whoa, all this for me" She said, looking at me in shock while pointing at her side of the table._

_"Of coarse, Anything for you beautiful." I said, sitting down. She joined me and we ate our breakfast together, afterward I hopped into the guest shower and she went to her shower._

_I put a towel over me and walked back into Dayla's bedroom, I forgot to bring my toothbrush to the bathroom with me. Dayla was laying down in her bed, in her underwear. Getting ready for her shower. I couldn't help but stare, her body was beyond words. I watched her take off her underwear and got a boner. She saw me, and walked towards me._

_"Getting excited?" She asked me, I nodded._

_She wrapped her arms around my neck, and for the next hour or so we made love on her bed. She hopped off of me, and laid down next to me. I was out of breath and so was she. I smiled at her and played with her hair._

_"Can we go pick up Casie, after we shower and get dressed?" I said hoping she wouldn't feel obligated or weird picking her up._

_"I'm fine with that, just give me directions and we will drive up there to get her. Do you need anything for her, or help watching her?" She said._

_"We could just go to the mall and get something to eat, cause afterward I gotta go to the studio with Dubo and Slim" I kissed her._

_We both showered and I put on my jeans, snap back, black chucks and "Red Hot Chili Peppers" T- Shirt._

_She stepped out in a A7X shirt, red chucks and some jeans. I smiled at her then we headed out of the apartment and hopped inside her car. I gave her the directions to my Casie's mom house and we pulled into the drive way. I hopped out the car and knocked on the door._

_"Hey" She said opening the door, giving me my daughter's over night bag._

_"Daddy!" Casie walked out, and screamed._

_I picked her up and kissed her cheek._

_"Who's that in the car?" Casie's mom asked._

_"My girlfriend" I said._

_"Can I meet her ? " She said crossing her arms._

_I put Casie down and walked over to the car._

_"She wants to meet you." I said, opening her door. She got out and walked over to her with me._

_"I'm Dayla" She said holding out her hand._

_"Riya" She said shaking it._

_"Nice to meet you Riya" She said smiling. Then Riya paused and tapped her foot._

_"Sorry ... but just because your with him, doesn't mean I want you to be around my child." She said stiffly._

_"I completely understand" Dayla said calmly._

_"You seem nice though." She said staring at her._

_"Thanks, and I know its awkward how we're finally meeting and all; but I'm glad you trust me around her, it means a lot" She said._

_"Not a problem, I just havent seen him with anyone in ... well since me. It's just gonna take some getting used to." She gave me a soft smile._

_"Can you have her back by Monday morning Colson?" Riya said calling me by my middle name._

_"Alright" I said looking down at my daughter._

_"Say bye bye to Mommy, Casie" I said, she hugged her once more and then handed her to me._

_I put her in her car seat in Dayla's car, and I drove to the mall._

_Once I parked, Dayla got out and got her stroller out of the trunk and put her inside, I got out and started to push her and we all walked inside the mall together._

_I bought a fresh new pair of custom chucks, I bought Casie a couple toy's and Dayla bought herself a new bag from 'Forever 21'. After we shopped I decided to treat my favorite girls to dinner, so we sat down and ate at "Chipotle'"_

_"So I was thinking ... What do you think about moving in with me? I mean its only three doors down from Dubo, Slim and the rest of the crew. . . and its already crowded at Ashleigh's. " She said._

_"If you want me too, I will" I said._

_"Wow ... I didn't expect you to say that." She said shocked._

_"Why would I say no ?" I laughed._

_"We can get all your stuff tomorrow?" She asked, I gave her a smile and nodded._

_Dayla continued to feed Casie and I got a text from Slim._

_"Where you at K, its 15 minutes till Studio time" -Slim._

_"I'm out with Dayla and Casie, we almost done. I'll be there soon" I replied._

_"Its time to go to the studio with the guys." I said to Dayla._

_"Yeah, sure. Um, I can baby sit Casie if you want" She said._

_"If your cool with that, ill be there for a while" I said._

_"I'm fine with that" She smiled._

_We all walked back out to the parking lot and drove back to Dayla's._

_"I'll leave the spare key underneath the welcome mat" She said kissing me._

_I dropped the girls off back at the house and drove to the studio._

_**(Dayla's P.O.V)**_

_I walked Casie inside my apartment, and locked the door behind me. I sat on the couch in my living room and held her. 30 minutes later she went to go potty while I changed into my PJ's. We walked back into the living room together and she reached her arms out for me to pick her up. I gave her, her sippy cup and she went to sleep about 30 minutes later. I turned all the lights off and set her down to sleep in my guest room across the hall from my room, and put the TV volume low and turned it to nickelodeon._

_I laid down in my bedroom and fell asleep with my phone beside me. About an hour later, I felt a gentle tap on my stomach and I opened my eyes a little and saw Casie crying softly._

_"Sweetheart whats wrong" I asked. She reached her arms out to me and I picked her up._

_"Bad dream?" I said, and she nodded._

_After she got comfy in my bed she snuggled against me and we both fell asleep again._

_**(Kell's P.O.V)**_

_I was driving back home from the studio. I made a new track tonight called "What it seems" Ft. Dubo, and its gonna be on the new Lace Up mix tape. I always have a good time with the boys. Get high, have a few drinks, make some music and just chill. I turned off the ignition and walked inside the lobby of the apartment. I got done at the studio around 1 am. I bent down and got the key from underneath the welcome mat and walked inside. It was dark, I locked the door behind me. I walked to Dayla's room, and saw her and Casie sleeping. It was a beautiful sight. I took of my shoes and changed. I slid in to bed with them, Casie in the middle and Dayla on the other side of her. I soon fell asleep too._

_When I woke up I smelled food, Casie was still sleeping beside me. I got out of bed and smelled food. Ii walked to the kitchen to see Dayla making waffles and sausage._

_"Hey baby" She smiled._

_"Morning gorgeous" I grinned, She walked over to me, she hopped up and I held her, my hands on her ass and her arms around my neck. I made out with her, and she hopped down._

_"i love you" I said kissing her forehead._

_"i love you too" We both sat down._

_We ate together and cuddled on the floor, the rug was soft and we covered in a blanket. We watched a movie, and half way through it I heard little footsteps._

_"Well look, my princess has awaken" I grabbed her and tickled her, she laughed and smiled._

_"Good morning beautiful" Dayla hugged her._

_We all sat down on the floor of the living room. I turned the TV to cartoons._

_Casie sat on my lap, and I looked over to Dayla. She looked back at me and held my hand. For about the next hour , we both sat there and played with Casie. She liked Dayla, she always made her laugh and smile._

_I looked at both of them and kissed Casie's cheek and bent over to kiss Dayla's lips. I love these girls._

_They both really taught me how to trust and love again._

...

**A/N - I know this is just a recap of the last chapter of 'Invincible' and now that I look back at the story it was a bit off. So I definitely want to make this story better and more accurate. If you have any tips or suggestions just let me know. (:**


	2. Chapter 2 : What I Do

**(Dayla's P.O.V; 3 years later)**

"IM FUCKING DONE !" I screamed in his face.

"Dayla , calm down. It aint like I can go back in fucking time. If I could I would." He said.

"Would you?" I questioned.

"Obviously, thats what I just said." He said.

"I heard what you fucking said. Im asking you do you mean it." I said.

"Baby you don-" He started.

"I dont what ? Understand how hard it is? You dont think I've ever been tempted to cheat on you ? I have. Have I ever acted on those temptations, fuck no. You know why, because I fucking love you. Obviously you dont care and dont bring up that fucking monogmy bullshit because it dont fucking matter anymore. I get it, you replapsed. That's strike one, then you cheat that's strike two. I'm not waiting on a strike three." I felt my face start to boil, I was heated.

"Dayla, Im sorry. I fucking apologize." He said walking towards me and holding me tightly.

I pushed him away from me.

"No. Im done being the only one putting in effort, you're done being faithful and we're done being in a relationship." I said walking out the door.

...

**(Dayla's P.O.V ; Present Day)**

Kells and I haven't seen each other in six months. S I X months. Of course I miss him. He was first, my one and only. I fell for an unloyal man. _It's my fault._ I cry everynight, I listen to his songs before I go to sleep. Especially this one song . He wrote it a month after we broke up, it's called 'Her Song'.

I was sitting on my couch beside Megan, we we're watching 'Safe Haven'.

"Meggg, give me your phone ! You're always on it when we hang out." I said getting agitated.

"Hold on Dayla." She said with seriousness in her tone.

"Meg, what is it?" I asked getting nervous.

"It's Kells..." She said.

When she said that my heart sank into my stomach.

" Hashtag #PrayForMGK is trending on twitter. It's all over my TL." She added.

"Oh my God. " I said covering my mouth.

"He was hit, head on by a double decker bus in London a couple of hours ago." She said.

I grabbed my chest and started to cry.

"Sweetheart it's okay. He is going to be fine. Dont worry." She said trying to console me.

"I can't do this." I said getting up.

...

**A/N - CLIFFHANGER ! WHAT'S NEXT ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : See My Tears

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

I took the first plane available to the UK. I boarded my flight and awaited for my depature. When I looked up I saw Megan's face. Once she spotted me I smiled and screamed at the same time.

"Megan what are you do- ?" I started.

"Your brother would kill me if he found out that I let you go to a whole nother country alone .. and you're my bestfriend. If your concerned about someone, then I am too." She smiled.

Once we landed in the UK I called my brother.

"Hey Aubrey." I said.

"You guys made it safe?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're about to check into a hotel, can you call Slim and ask him what hospital Kells is at and what room ?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll call you back when I got it." He said.

"Thanks boy." I hung up.

Once Aubrey got wind of the hospital and room number he called me ASAP.

...

**(Slim's P.O.V)**

Ash, Rookie, Spordy, and Dre were back at the hotel, they were here from midnight to noon. It's just me and Dub here with him now. We were taking turns visiting him.

"Who was that ?" K asked.

"That was drake, he just wanted to make sure you were still alive and good." I said.

I left out the part about him asking for the room number and hospital, maybe he wanted to send something.

"Mr. Baker, it's time to take your vitals and give you more medicine okay?" The nurse came in.

"Yeah, that's cool." He said.

She took his vitals and pushed some heavy pain meds through his IV. He drifted off into neverland after that.

Once he fell asleep, me and Dub fell asleep too. After about 3 hours I woke up. I looked around me; K and Dub were both still asleep. I heard someone out in the hallway talking, a familiar voice.

I rubbed my eyes and got up, peeking out of the cracked door. It was Dayla. K's Dayla ! I got too hyped on the inside. I slowly stepped outside and she spotted me. She smiled and covered her mouth, walking towards me.

"Hey Slim." She said hugging me.

I mean I never turned my back on her once K and her broke up. We stopped talking but we didnt end badly like they did, same for Dubo. We all knew she just needed some time.

"Is he in there?" She asked, I nodded.

"Can I go in?" She questioned.

"Yeah hold on." I said going back in the room and walking towards Dub.

I tapped him and he woke up looking ignorant as hell.

"Wake up Dub, come outside." I whispered.

"What , why ?" He asked.

"Just come the fuck on." I said trying not to wake K.

He got up and grabbed his jacket and we both went outside the room.

"Dayla?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled, hugging him.

"It's about time, he should be waking up anytime now anyway." I said.

"Okay, thanks." She said going inside.

...

**A/N : Feedback ? (:**


	4. Chapter 4 : Save Me

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

I walked into the room. It was dark, and quiet. My heart sank when I seen Kells with stiches in his head and an IV in his arm. I felt tears sting my eyes. I walked over to his bed and sat next to him. He looked so peaceful. I eyed his new tattoos and rings. I touched his hand gently and looked at his bruised face. I felt a tear escape my left eye and I started crying softly.

_Why did I do this ? Why did I come here ?_

I squeezed my eyes tight and thought to myself

_Why cant I just close my eyes and never open them again._

"Dayla ?" I heard him say. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Dayla, is that you ?" He asked sitting up. I could tell he would regret sitting up by the way he reacted.

"It's me." I said.

"What are you doing here ? How ?" He asked.

I didnt answer him, I just looked into his eyes and spaced out.

"God, I cant do this." I said, shaking my head.

"I cant put myself through this, not again." I got up and gathered my things.

"What ? Where are you going, you just got here ?" He asked.

"I came to see if you were alright, I'm not getting back together with you." I said, walking towards the door.

"So that's just it?" He questioned.

"You're just going to walk out on me ? Again ?" He added.

"No, no , no. Dont act like you're so fucking innocent. You played me." I said, dropping my bag on the floor.

"I said I was sorry, I apologized." He said, staring at me.

He got out of bed, barely.

He ripped his IV out of his arm and walked towards me.

He came closer to me, until we were chest to chest.

"You mean to tell me you dont miss me ? I couldnt go a day without you running through my mind." He said.

I felt more tears rushing down my face.

"I just dont want to hurt anymore." I cried.

He leaned in and kissed my tears away, holding my head in between his hands.

"I wont hurt you anymore. I promise you that. I fucking love you Dayla , do you hear me?" He asked.

"I love you Dayla." He repeated grabbing my waist and kissing my forehead.

... **(Warning this scene get's graphic)**...

"I love you too." I said, giving him a half smile.

He rubbed his thumb over my mouth. His blue eyes held my gaze for what seemed like hours. They flickered and dialated before he leaned in and kissed my lips.

_God I missed those lips._

Like I expected, it wasnt long before the kiss deepend. He pushed me against the wall and kissed my neck, bringing his other hand to the door knob, locking it. I lifted my arms, while he pulled my shirt off.

He got on his knees and I could feel him smile when his lips got to my stomach, playing on my belly ring with his tounge.

"Did somebody get thicker these past few months ?" He questioned, removing my studded flats from my feet.

"You thought I was gone stop eating ?" I said, laughing.

"I knew you was gone eat , but God damn." He laughed grabbing my thighs; hooking his fingers in the belt loops of my jeans.

He pulled them down, they were around my ankles when I kicked them off. I helped him stand up, and I turned around, moving my extensions out of the way. He undid my blood red victoria secret bra , they held 34 DD's.

Then he inched closer to me, kissing my shoulder. His hands rested on my hips.

"God damn, I missed you." He whispered in my hair.

_And with that, we made love._

...

**A/N : Feedback ? (:**


	5. Chapter 5 : Edge Of Destruction

**(2 Months Later ; Back in Cleveland; Dayla's P.O.V)**

"Im so proud of you." I said hugging K right after he walked out of the studio.

"Thank you baby, that means alot." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"You feeling okay?" He asked after I grabbed my back.

"Yeah, just a little headache and back pain. I think I slept wrong." I said.

"How's the album going?" I added.

"I just recorded the last song." He told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah it's about you . It's called baddest." He smiled.

"Mind if I listen?" I asked.

"Here." He said handing me some Dre beats.

He pressed play and the music started. I was vibing , its sounded amazing. Some lyrics I knew were about his past relationships but one lyric stuck out.

_I look up to the stars, made a wish to have everything in a girl. Look down and there she is the baddest bitch in the world._

"I love it." I smiled, kissing his lips.

"Me and the boys are going out to the club." He said.

"That's fine, be careful." I smiled.

You really are the baddest babygirl." He kissed my forehead.

"Rook's staying here though." He added.

...

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

I was drinking ginger ale on the floor. Ash was lying on the couch on her phone. Megan was trimming Rooks hair. We were watching "Home of the Brave.

"Rook, I cannot believe you're letting Megan cut your hair." I said in disbelief.

"Well she's in school for it, I trust her." He laughed, stuffing his face with onion rings.

"Anyone want some?" He offered.

Everyone said yes, then I felt him eyeing me.

"Dayla you want any?" He asked.

"Oh God no, those things make me sick." I said.

"Really ? I thought you loved them?" He questioned.

"Yeah I used to, I guess I just got tired of them." I explained.

"Excuse me." I said getting up.

I walked to the bathroom and sat down on the floor, hovering the toliet. I started vomitting.

"Baby D, you okay in there?" I heard rook ask from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous. I'll be out there in a minute."

...

**A/N : Feedback ? (:**


	6. Chapter 6 : FINALE

**(Kells P.O.V)**

I was in the middle of smoking a J at the club when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked and it was Rook.

"Aye Rook what's good, man?" I asked.

"Dayla passed out, we're at the hospital." He said.

"What do you mean she passed out?" I asked.

"She's unconious right now, the ambulance took her." He said.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"I offered her some food, she didnt eat it. She went to the bathroom and threw up. Then she stopped, it got quiet so Ash went in there and she was passed out on the floor. Megan called the ambulance and now were here." He explained.

"We'll be there." I said.

I flagged all the boys down, let them in on what was going on and we headed to the Emergency Room.

...

Once we got there , we ran in.

"Im looking for Dayla Graham, black girl ? She came in unconsious ?" I asked the receptionist.

"She cant have any visitors, she has the maximum amount of people in her room." She said.

"Look I really need see her, right now. She need's to know Im here." I stressed.

"Unless your family you cant go back there." She said.

"Im her husband." I lied.

"What's her room number?" I asked.

"Take a left, then it's the second door on your right. Number 102." She said, sticking a visitor's pass to my shirt.

I went back there and opened the door to her room. I saw Ash, Megan and Rook surrounding her.

"Hey man." Rook said.

"How is she?" I asked.

"We dont know." Megan said.

I looked at her, she had IV's in her and oxygen on her face.

"We'll be in the waiting room." Ash said, grabbing Rook and walking out of the room.

I grabbed a chair and put it beside her. I sat down and grabbed her hand with out the IV.

"Has she been passed out this whole time?" I asked Megan.

"She came to in the ambulance, she said her stomach hurt like hell and she was really weak. They gave her tylonol, she's just resting now." She said.

"I dont know what's wrong with her, she doesnt get sick. Like ever." Megan added.

"Knock Knock." The doctor came in.

"Hey doc." Megan said.

"Hi, Im her husband." I shook her hand.

Megan looked at me wierd and I just shrugged.

"So, did you find out what's wrong with her?" Megan asked.

"She's severly dehydrated, that's why she was weak." She said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"No, the other symptoms didnt add up until we tested her blood and urine." She said.

"And?" Megan questioned.

"She's pregnant, around 8 weeks." The doctor said.

My heart sank to my stomach and I felt like I off Earth for a minute.

"Congratulations." She said walking out.

...

**A/N : Thanks for reading, everyone ! I love you guys ! Leave feedback xx**

**THE END !**


End file.
